Ben ate 2 slices of cake. Emily ate 4 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 4 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the cake remaining.